Kiss Me
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: My attempt of a sunny, funny ficathon entry. Rhett come and visits Scarlett only minutes after Ashley kissed her. During the time of Ashley's christmas furlough. It's a parody.


Disclaimer: I'm just loaning Scarlett and Rhett, I like to play with them for a while and always return them unharmed, but maybe a bit happier. Thanks to MM's estate for making this possible.

This is a parody, a sort of ballet and musical. I hope I don't offend anyone and especially not the person whose sentence I'm using. I've never written such a silly piece before and wonder if it's working.

See author's note in the end.

Kiss Me.

Standing in the hall, she looked at the now closed door, her eyes wide open and troubled, Ashley had kissed her! She had begged him to kiss her and he had. Her head should be spinning with joy and her heart full of happiness but never had she felt so empty, so drained of enjoyment. Confused, she whispered "Ashley" but nothing changed, no feeling of love overwhelmed her. It surprised her, her dreams awake and asleep had been full of Ashley's kisses and they had been… airy. Yes, airy was a good word. But there had been no air about his hard lips and the sour breath he had blown into her mouth. And air was such a good thing, she loved dreaming about air.

"I have a dream. I have a dream, a fantasy to help me through reality…"

The doorbell disturbed her loud singing, pleased with an interruption Scarlett called out, "Melly I will get it," light-footed she opened the door without checking her appearances in the mirror, which was very much against her nature, but air had invaded her thoughts again.

Meeting a dark pair of challenging eyes brought the heat back into Scarlett's pale cheeks, and a sparkle was instantly started in her charming green eyes. Tiptoeing from one foot to the other Scarlett cried; "Captain Butler!"

All the tiptoeing made Scarlett very dizzy but not knowing how to stop she continued, only balancing on her toes wasn't a natural position for Scarlett, whom never had taken dancing lessons, and suddenly she lost balance. Rhett Butler, a man of actions, caught her easily in his arms.

"My dear Mrs. Hamilton, you sure look breathtakingly energised."

"My hero!" Scarlett breathed, when she caught her breath again, all that air and nothing in her lungs, what an odd day, indeed. Had she known the day would turn into a ballet, she would've stolen some of aunty Pittypat's smelling salt. Rhett tried with a few of his own tiptoe steps but failed terribly with her in his arms, and she hardly weighted anything, what an awful dancer he was. And she had really hoped, he would teach her how to balance in the air. But heroes was hard to find these days, they were suppose to come on white horses, but as far as she knew Rhett's horse was black, and not even a stallion.

Absentmindedly, she swayed from side to side in the circle of Rhett's arms while she quietly sang; "I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night, he's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight"

In a deep and songlike voice Rhett replied, "I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you"

Narrowing her eyes, she noticed the brief glimmer of surprise and seriousness in his black coals of eyes, and the colour in her cheeks rose obviously, and her heart stopped for the briefest second. His singing was appalling but he had slowly caught the tiptoeing, and now swayed her graceful from side to side, without minding the pain it caused their toes.

"Why, Rhett, can't a girl be caught in a private moment without being mocked?" Speaking without thinking, she stepped away from his hold and opened the door wider to let him in.

Her toes were beginning to cramp dreadfully, if only her muscles would cooperate and obey her, but she was stuck on her toes for now. Luckily, Rhett was a good sport about it and stayed on his toes as well.

"Indeed, my dear Mrs. Hamilton. A private moment you said, please do go on."

"Oh, stop calling me Mrs. Hamilton." She hushed, before she opened the door to the parlour and followed him into the room.

"Please say my name, remember who I'm" Scarlett softly hummed, too often she forgot that she was Mrs. Hamilton, and afraid Rhett would forget too, she refused him to address her by anything but Scarlett. She would hate to be forgotten by Rhett after all he could be a potential beau.

"I know who you are Madame, you used to be a Mademoiselle. I know you too well" Rhett sang out of tune.

Narrowing her eyes, she studied him. Rhett was handsome and she truly liked him, when he was in his friendly mood and was nice to her. Rhett was the only one who understood her and accepted what he found in her. If only he could sing as handsomely as he looked, but maybe he could learn, just like he was catching on the toes and swaying thing.

Often, she spent several minutes wondering about the brief glimpses of feelings beyond mocking and indifference she saw in his eyes, when she caught him staring at her, and wondered what he truly felt about her. Meeting his eyes again, she saw the now speculative look in them.

"A private moment you said. Wasn't it Mr. Wilkes I saw leaving just before I rang the bell?"

"Yes, Ashley's furlough ended this morning." His question forced her to remember what had happened minutes before Rhett came and she frowned, the kiss had been a dread, reminding her too much of Charles' kisses. "It's just a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch" Scarlett's clear voice whispered the words to herself. Almost tilting from all the swaying, she leaned against a chair.

"Did you bite your lips in despair they glow with an unnatural red shade, I've rarely seen outside the bedroom?"

His eyes kept hers locked in an iron grip, alarmed her hand flew to her mouth, oh what a shame! Her lips were swollen from Ashley's hasty kiss. Casting her head to the side, she broke the eye contact, and hid her eyes behind thick lashes.

"You shouldn't say such things, Rhett." She mumbled.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't but politeness has never been my strong virtue, my dear Scarlett. So the honourable Mr. Wilkes kissed you." Swaying violently on his feet, Rhett made silly gestures with his arms in an attempt to stay on his toes.

"And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. He might blow up and kill this man" Still unable to find the right tune, Rhett hummed uncaringly.

When he paused, Scarlett dared to look up from the corner of her eyes, immediately, she met his burning stare and trembling slightly, she withdrawn her eyes. She couldn't think when he looked so intensely at her, and she wanted to guess the song he hummed, but it was difficult when he couldn't use the right melody.

"So how was the kiss, Scarlett?" Rhett drawled in an icy tone of voice, still trying to find balance on his hurtful toes.

"Oh!" She cried in anguish, why wouldn't Rhett be a gentleman and pretends, she had indeed had an accident with her lips? "I don't even like to think about it. I'd forget all if I could, if I only could!" Raising her voice, she sang wildly. "Stop, Stop haunting me. It should be easy. As easy as when I stopped wanting you."

"Now would you, Scarlett?" Again he paused.

Acting on instinct Scarlett pushed her body back, trying to back away from the darkness in his features and the fear creeping into her heart, oh god's nightgown, she had just admitted kissing Ashley. Rapidly, she was trapped in two strong arms.

"Oh, don't go Scarlett." He demanded in a harsh voice, "I'll give you something to think about." Before she could take in his words, his lips covered her now narrow lips. Together they swayed in harmony.

"Never let you forget. He's not me. He's not me, and he never will be"

The softness of his lips amazed her and the sweet tingling of his moustache against her delicate skin, pleased her unexpectedly. The gentle wave of heat running down her spine paralysed her, and relaxing, she leaned into Rhett's hard body, sighing she allowed him to open her lips up and let his tongue in to taste the inner walls of her mouth.

Fervour exploded in her body, moaning deep in her throat, her better sense disappeared, when Rhett deepened the kiss and played a wicked dance with her tongue. Astounded, she found herself kissing him back.

Breathlessly, Scarlett managed to choke. "You give me fever, when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight"

Her whole body grew limp in his arms, it was overwhelming and frightening at the same time, she seemed to have no control over her body at this point, and an odd heat had gathered between her legs, moistening her petticoat, briefly she wondered if it was that time of the month, before she abandoned all thinking.

Abruptly, Rhett broke the kiss. Gasping for air, Scarlett stared at him, his face was unfamiliar gentle and his eyes strangely open. She had never seem him unguarded before and was utterly confused until realisation set in, he cared for her, maybe even loved her.

"Now that is kissing, Scarlett." Rhett said hoarsely, gathering himself his eyes clouded and the swaying changed to be off balance, making it hard for her to keep up with him.

Flashing her dimples, Scarlett played her ace, "you certainly know how to take a girl's breath away, Captain Butler."

Watching the raw surprise in his eyes, she battered her eyelashes, she wanted more of his kisses and she would get them. She would get him, why she wanted him she didn't know but she did, suddenly.

Swaying gracefully from foot to foot on her tiptoes, Scarlett tested her voice, the words came a little awkward, amazed kissing could be this fantastic. "I was blown away what could I say. It all seemed to make sense. Can we make this something good."

"My dear Scarlett, I want you like I've never wanted another woman, maybe it's about time to find an understanding between us. I can be most generous when it comes to women."

Narrowing her eyes, she spit fire at him, "how dare you…your bastard. Get out of here now!" Why wouldn't he ever fall for her charms like every other man?

"Come, Scarlett. You misunderstood my words, I'm asking you to marry me, if that's the only way I can have you, I'll take it." Searching for the right tune, he tryingly hummed an unrecognisably melody, before he shouted, "I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you, crazy for you."

Triumph ran through her veins, a triumph not even his bad singing could erase, "oh, Rhett it comes so suddenly…" "

"Your little vixen, sure it doesn't. Say yes, honey."

"Yes! But Rhett…"

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"

Finally finding the right tune, Rhett Butler sang his heart out to his Scarlett. And she eagerly responded in a high clear voice, happy that she had found her shinning white knight and that her feet were back on the ground again.

"You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying"

The end

Author notes:

MARY RODRIGUES request:

"I don't even like to think about it. I'd forget it all if I could--oh, if I only could!"

POV: Scarlett.  
Time Period: Any, but within the book, not after.

The songs I've shamelessly used:

Abba: I Have A Dream

Bonnie Tyler: Looking Out For A Hero

Nickelback: I'd Come For You

Within Temptation: Say My Name

Big Fat Snake: Bonsoir Madam

Jennifer Paige: Crush

Billy Ray Cyrus: Achy Breaky Heart

Conjure One: Tears From The Moon, altered

Madonna: She's Not Me, altered

Madonna: Crazy For You

Chris Daughtry: It's Not Over

Sixpence None The Richer: Kiss me

Faith Hill: This Kiss


End file.
